Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to electronic interfaces for imaging devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Microscopes acquire focused and magnified images of samples. A quality level of an image acquired by the microscope may depend on control settings for individual components of the microscope, which may include one or more sensors, optics, a stage, and in some aspects, an illuminator. The control settings may include one or more of a light level, sample position, sample orientation, magnification, focal plane position relative to the sample and sensor, aperture, dwell time, and shutter speed. For example, changes in a focal plane position or a sample position may improve focus. Increasing dwell time can reduce noise in an image in some configurations.
Changes in a particular control setting may affect the optimal setting for another control setting. For example, changing the focal plane of the microscope may improve focus, but may be accompanied by changes in a level of illumination to achieve the optimal image.